Walk to you
by Yuuri-chan WhiteWings
Summary: Aku hanyalah gadis lumpuh yang tak pernah melihat dunia luar seumur hidupku. Aku tak mengenal siapapun kecuali Levy,Coco, dan pemuda itu. Dia adalah berandalan yang kerjanya hanya bermain-main, namun dia berhasil membuka hatiku dan membuat hidupku yang suram berubah. Aku sangat ingin berjalan untuknya dan suatu saat nanti, aku pasti bisa.
1. Bad Day

**Yuuri datang lagi di second fic Yuuri. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ini fic Yuuri (*,*) Hope you like it ~(n.n)~**

**.**

**.**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**I own this fic**

**.**

* * *

**Walk to you**

**Chapter 1 : **Bad life

* * *

Gadis pirang itu menoleh ke jendela kamarnya, di gerakkannya kursi roda itu hingga bersebelahan dengan jendela yang dapat dikatakan sangat besar untuk ukuran sebuah jendela. Namanya Lucy, gadis kesepian yang tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya sehingga batas penglihatannya tentang dunia hanyalah kamar dan halaman rumahnya. Bahkan ia saja tidak pernah melihat ruang tamu ataupun dapur rumahnya sendiri.

Lucy menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali menggerakkan kursi roda sebagai pengganti kakinya untuk berjalan ke arah tempat tidur yang besar seperti tempat tidur seorang putri. Wajar, karena ia adalah putri bangsawan. Namun, putri yang kehidupannya lebih malang daripada orang yang lebih miskin darinya.

Lucy lumpuh sejak ia menginjak umur 6 tahun, suatu kejadian terburuk menimpa dirinya. Tepat setelah itu sifatnya berubah drastis. Awalnya Lucy adalah gadis yang terbuka, baik, ramah, bersemangat dan yang lainnya tapi sekarang? Gadis itu berubah menjadi seseorang yang keras kepala, egois, tertutup bahkan terhadap orang tuanya sendiri.

Bagi Lucy, rumah ini adalah penjara dan kamar ini adalah ruangan dimana tempat ia ditahan, tidak boleh keluar dengan ancaman keras membuatnya tersekap disini selama 10 tahun.

Sekarang Lucy sudah menginjak kelas 1 SMA. Kalau ia adalah gadis normal, mungkin sekarang ia sedang belajar di kelas atau sedang bermain dengan teman sebaya-nya. Namun Lucy berbeda, setiap hari akan ada sahabatnya yang telah di gaji oleh ayahnya untuk mengajari Lucy. Gadis bernama Levy itu adalah sahabat Lucy sejak mereka masih berumur 4 tahun dan sampai sekarang Levy masih setia dengan Lucy.

Setiap pulang sekolah, Levy akan datang ke rumah Lucy lalu mengajari gadis blonde itu semua yang ia pelajari di sekolah tadi. Terkadang di sela-sela kegiatan pembelajaran, mereka bercerita tentang sesuatu yang pada umumnya disukai oleh Lucy.

Lucy menggerakkan kursi rodanya maju mundur pertanda ia bosan dan Lucy mulai melirik hp yang terletak di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Lucy mulai menggerakkan kursi berjalan itu kesana lalu meraih hp berwarna biru muda. Lucy mengutak-atik hpnya dan melemparnya ke atas ranjangnya. Lucy menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sebuah pesan masih terpampang jelas di layar hp-nya membuat gadis itu merasa ingin menghancurkan hp itu karena sangat kesal tapi ia tidak bisa. Kalau hp itu rusak, apa yang akan menghubungkannya dengan Levy?

'_From : Devil Dad_

_Jangan mengeluarkan suara ataupun keluar dari kamarmu! Hari ini ada tamu penting!_'

Ya, itulah isi dari pesan yang sukses membuat gadis itu emosi. Harus berapa kali ia menerima pesan itu tiap harinya? Lucy menatap pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, namun gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya tak peduli dengan orang yang berada diluar menunggunya untuk membuka kamarnya.

"Sayang, biarkan mama masuk!" Teriak sang pengetuk pintu yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Lucy yang kacau. Lucy berhenti menjambak rambutnya lalu merapikan rambut pirang itu dengan tangannya, tak peduli walau berkali-kali orang itu memanggilnya. "Pergi!" Balas Lucy dengan keras membuat orang itu atau lebih tepatnya ibu nya terkejut dengan balasan Lucy.

Lucy memasang ekspresi datar, kembali tak memperdulikan kata-kata mohon ibu kandungnya sendiri. Lucy memang sudah membenci ibunya sendiri. Semua itu berawal sejak ayahnya melarang Lucy untuk keluar dari kamar itu sampai nantinya ia bias berjalan lagi sedangkan ibunya hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan sikap ayahnya.

"Lucy, ibu mo—"

"PERGI!"

Terdengar suara ketukan itu sudah berhenti, berarti ibunya sudah pergi dan itu cukup membuat hatinya tenang.

'Lebih baik kamu terus berada di dalam sini dan jangan keluar. Ini demi kebikanmu, sayang… Agar kamu terhindar dari bahaya dan yang lainnya. Jadi ibu mohon agar kamu terus bersabar menghadapi cobaanmu itu sendiri, ibu yakin ada nanti saatnya untuk kamu keluar dari kamar ini tapi yang jelas bukan sekarang ataupun besok.'

Kata-kata itu terngiang terus di kepala Lucy, kata-kata yang diucapkan ibunya ketika ingin mengurungnya di dalam sangkar ini. Kata-kata itu berbentuk janji yang takkan di tepati sebelum Lucy akhirnya menutup mata dan lenyap untuk selamanya.

Coba perhatikan kata-kata ibunya, jelas sekali bahwa ia sudah malu mengakui Lucy itu anaknya, kan? 'menghadapi cobaanmu sendiri' berarti ia harus menanggung semua beban ini sendirian, kan? Ya memang ada saatnya untuk Lucy keluar dari kamar itu, yaitu pada saat pemakamannya. Paling tidak, itulah yang diyakini Lucy sampai sekarang.

Lucy tak menyalahkan takdir, namun menyalahkan orang tua yang egois. Malu mengakui Lucy yang cacat itu pada teman-teman bangsawannya. Apa yang akan orang katakan kalau pria berumur bersama istrinya yang sangat kaya itu mempunyai anak yang cacat? Mereka akan malu, kan?

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhasil membuat Lucy kembali tenang. Ditutupnya matanya dan dirasakannya udara yang berhembus kearahnya. Membayangkan dirinya ada di padang rumput yang luas serta dikelilingi pohon sakura yang sedang mekar.

Lucy tersenyum tipis, berharap ia benar-benar dapat pergi ke tampat seperti itu dalam kehidupannya yang nyata. Biasanya, ia hanya melihat foto-foto pemandangan dari internet atau mungkin Levy yang memotret pemandangan itu untuknya.

"Lucy-hime! Saatnya makan siang!" Sahut gadis bernama coco dari luar kamarnya yang secara tidak langsung meminta izin Lucy untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Lucy kembali berwajah datar dan menatap pintu yang masih ditutup itu.

"Masuk"

"Gomenne Lucy-hime, tadi saya diminta untuk membersihkan dapur oleh nyonya!" Coco menutup pintu lalu menguncinya dan berjalan pelan mendekati Lucy.

"Apa menu hari ini?" Tanya Lucy tanpa ber-irama, tampak Coco yang melihat makanan yang ia bawa lalu tersenyum guguk disamping Lucy.

"A-anou… Masih sama seperti sarapan tadi pagi…" Lucy memalingkan wajahnya melihat makanan yang dibawa oleh Coco lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku sudah bosan, tidak bisakah kau membawakanku makanan yang lain?!"

"Gomen Lucy-hime. Tuan dan nyonya mengatakan bahwa anda harus memakan ini setiap hari agar syaraf-syaraf kaki anda berfungsi lagi…" Ujar Coco menunduk, jujur ia iba dengan gadis ini. Gadis bangsawan yang terkurung, tak bebas dan harus memakan makanan yang sama setiap harinya.

"Aku sudah memakan racun itu selama sepuluh tahun tanpa henti dan dapat kau lihat, masih seperti ini!?" Bentak Lucy, Coco tak berani melihat secara langsung iris karamelnya Lucy yang kini penuh dengan aura kemarahan.

"L-Lucy-hime… sebenarnya… Secara diam-diam aku membawakan ini untukmu…" Coco menyodorkan 3 batang coklat yang berbeda-beda jenisnya, ia tau bahwa Lucy sangat menyukai coklat. Tapi gadis itu tidak pernah memakannya lagi sejak 10 tahun lalu membuat gadis itu sudah melupakan bagaimana rasanya coklat. Lucy dapat mengatakan bahwa dirinya seperti terkena penyakit aneh pada lidahnya.

Ia tak pernah merasakan makanan yang manis, pahit, asam karena ia hanya merasakan makanan yang tidak mempunyai rasa sama sekali. Oleh karena itu, saat melihat Coco yang membawa coklat, raut wajah Lucy berubah menjadi sangat senang. Karena pada akhirnya ia dapat merasakan lagi yang namanya manis sejak 10 tahun ia mulai mati rasa.

"C-coklat! Apa itu benar-benar coklat sungguhan?!" Kata Lucy sambil mengenggam 3 coklat itu dan terkadang ia mengangkat coklat itu ke atas karena sangat bahagia. Coco tersenyum melihat tingkah Lucy yang seperti itu, mungkin kalau kakinya masih bias digerakkan, ia akan melompat-lompat.

"B-Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikannya dari para penjaga?" Tanya Lucy begitu antusias pada Coco, Coco tersenyum bangga.

"Aku menyembunyikannya dalam bajuku, tidak mungkin para penjaga akan curiga, kan?" Katanya dengan penuh kebanggaan, berhubung selama ini ia selalu gagal membawakan makanan untuk Lucy karena ketatnya penjagaan.

"Arigatou Coco! Arigatou!" Lucy memeluk Coco dengan keras membuat gadis itu sesak nafas, namun Coco tetap tersenyum pada Lucy. Lucy melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Coco bernafas sejenak. Lucy membuka salah satu plastic yang membungkus coklat bermerek 'Leone' itu lalu melahapnya.

"B-Bagaimana?" Awalnya Lucy yang diam membuat Coco menjadi sedikit takut, tapi saat Lucy mulai meletakkan tangan di kedua pipinya, membuat Coco bernafas lega.

"Um… Jadi ini yang namanya manis…" Gumam Lucy pelan, Coco tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Enak?"

"Enak sekali!" Balas Lucy, Coco tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum kecut. "Akhirnya Lucy-hime dapat merasakan makanan yang berbeda dari biasanya, kasihan Lucy-hime…"

**XXXXX**

'Huuuh… Aku harus tetap memperhatikan pelajaran ini, demi Lu-chan! Ganbatte!' Batin gadis berambut biru itu berusaha menyemangati dirinya agar terus memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

'T-tapi… aku tidak kuat lagi…' Gadis itu akhirnya menutup matanya—bukan keinginannya—karena sudah tidak tahan terhadap ajakan matanya untuk tidur. Baru saja ia menutup matanya perlahan tapi ia membukanya lagi karena terkejut dan langsung melihat ke guru yang mengajar.

"KAU! JANGAN MERUSAK DI KELASKU, BAKA!" Gadis itu heran dengan sikap guru sejarah itu, dia kan hanya tidur. Lalu apa yang ia rusak?

"Oh, jadi kau berbicara padaku?" Tanya pemuda yang duduk di belakang gadis itu. Tampilannya acak-acakan, lengan baju yang dinaikkan ke atas dan sebagainya. Pemuda itu adalah Natsu yang sering disebut raja-nya para brandalan di sekolah. Jangan salah, Natsu itu memang polos, sangat polos malahan namun sifatnya yang selalu ingin berkelahi dan keras kepala membuat dirinya sering terlibat masalah. Pemuda itu tidak takut pada siapa-pun termasuk guru-guru tergalak sekalipun.

"Sudah jelas kau yang dimaksud, pakai nanya lagi" Sahut pemuda yang berada di samping Natsu, rival tapi juga termasuk salah satu teman brandalan Natsu. Rambut ravennya menjelaskan bahwa ia bernama Gray Fullbuster, pemuda yang selalu diikuti oleh Juvia Lockser, pemimpin fansclub Gray.

"Apa katamu, Gray?!"

"Apa kau tuli, Flamehead?!"

"Ng? Dasar Stripper!"

"Diamlah, otak udang!"

"Kau yang seharusnya diam, Iceprincess!"

"Kalian berdualah yang seharusnya diam, gihee" Sela pemuda lain berambut hitam yang juga teman brandalan Natsu, Gajeel.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa tenang?!" Bentak guru namun tak berpengaruh apapun, ketiga brandalan itu tetap berkelahi dan menghancurkan seperempat kelas sampai akhirnya seseorang yang disebut-sebut sebagai titania marah dan menghampiri mereka.

"Diam atau ku cincang kalian, lalu ku jadikan makan malamku hari ini!" Perintah sang ketua kedisiplinan membuat ketiga pemuda itu diam membisu.

"Haah… Sepertinya aku mulai bosan melihat pemandangan ini setiap hari…" Keluh gadis tadi kembali menoleh pada gurunya dengan ekspresi iba.

"Baiklah… Sepertinya kita tidak bias menyelesaikan pelajaran ini karena gangguan tadi. Saya akan membuat kelompok! Masing-masing kelompok ber-anggotakan 2 orang!" Seru sang guru dengan suara terakhirnya. Guru itu mulai menyebutkan masing-masing kelompok dan tiba saatnya kelompok Natsu. Siapakah pasangan Natsu?

"Natsu dan Levy, kalian sekelompok!" BYURRR! Gadis itu langsung menyemburkan air yang baru ia minum ketika mendengar namanya yang disebut oleh guru itu. Gadis itu berdiri, tak menerima keputusan sang guru.

"Bagaimana bisa aku sekelompok dengan brandalan itu, sensei?!"

"Maaf, Levy! Itulah keputusan yang tepat, agar anak itu bisa mendapat sedikit pelajaran darimu! Ingat! Kalian harus mengerjakan kelompok, tugas kalian adalah membuat semua sejarah tentang Jepang."

Levy duduk dengan hati yang panas, melihat Natsu yang menggoda Gajeel membuat dirinya semakin panas. Natsu mengatakan pada Gajeel bahwa ia akan merebut Levy lalu Gajeel menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk membunuh Natsu. Yah… begitulah…

"Sabar ya Levy, itu adalah cobaan untukmu!" Sahut Erza dengan senyuman sinisnya.

**XXXXX**

"Oi LEVY!" Panggil Natsu namun Levy terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya, tapi karena jalan Levy yang cukup lamban, Natsu pun dapat mengejar Levy dengan mudah.

"Aku ada urusan hari ini, kita belajar kelompoknya besok saja!" Sanggah Levy berusaha melepaskan tangan Natsu dari tangannya, Natsu tetap memegang tangan Levy dengan kuat sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ingin kulaporkan pada sensei kalau kau tidak mau mengajariku dan membuat tugas?" Levy menghela nafas pelan lalu berbalik menghadap Natsu.

"Aku akan ke rumah sahabatku, sebaiknya kau menunggu saja disini"

"Tidak, aku ikut!" Setelah lama berfikir, akhirnya Levy mengangguk sedangkan Natsu tersenyum puas. Baru beberapa langkah, terdengar panggilan Gajeel.

"OI SALMANDER! KALAU KAU BERANI MENYENTUHNYA SEDIKIT SAJA MAKA AKU AKAN MEREMUKKAN TULANG-TULANGMU LALU MENGGIGITMU LALU MEMAKANMU LALU… Apa tadi?" Kata Gajeel dengan keras diakhiri dengan melihat Gray.

"Aku akan mengulitimu" Ucap Gray pelan.

"Oh iya, AKU AKAN MENGULITIMU!" Teriak Gajeel. Natsu tertawa pelan lalu berjalan lagi.

"Kalau kau suka tulang-tulangku, berarti tak ada bedanya kau dengan anjing peliharaan nenek moyangku!" Ujar Natsu santai.

"MATI KAUUUUU!"

**XXXXX**

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Terdengar ketukan lagi pada pintu kamar Lucy. Lucy menoleh malas ke pintunya. "Lu-chan~~" Mendengar suara itu, Lucy tersenyum manis. Orang yang sangat ditunggunya akhirnya datang juga.

"Masuklah, Levy-chan!"

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan gadis berambut biru bersama pemuda berambut salmon. Gadis itu berlari kecil ke arah Lucy lalu memeluknya, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya masuk lalu diam. Lucy yang menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, heran.

"Dia siapa, Levy-chan? Kenapa dia bisa memasuki kamarku?"

Levy tersenyum gugup, Natsu hanya memberikan grins khas miliknya sebagai tanda perkenalan darinya untuk Lucy. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya tak menghiraukan Natsu yang tersenyum untuknya.

"Kau pinky, keluar dari kamarku!"

"Ng?"

"KELUAR!"

"Y-ya, baiklah…" Natsu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Lucy, terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup tepat setelah ia keluar. Natsu mendengus kesal, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kenapa gadis itu menggunakan kursi roda? Apa kakinya sedang terkilir? Atau mungkin ia sedang lelah berjalan? Ya… Itulah yang terpikir oleh Natsu untuk saat ini.

Tak lama setelah Natsu keluar dari kamar itu, terdengar bunyi yang amat berisik dari dalam kamar Lucy. Natsu langsung berlari mendekati pintu ketika mendengarnya.

BRAAAK!

"Lu-chan! C-chotto matte ne, aku akan mengambilkan obat-obatan dulu!" Tepat setelah itu terlihat pintu yang terbuka—dibuka oleh Levy—dan Levy yang tergesa-gesa berlari melewati Natsu membuat pemuda itu heran lalu dia melihat ke dalam kamar Lucy.

Terlihat Lucy yang terjatuh dari kursi rodanya, Natsu yang melihat itu hanya santai saja. Tak melihat perjuangan Lucy untuk dapat kembali ke atas kursi rodanya.

"Oi, kenapa kau lama sekali naik ke atas sana? Perlu bantuan?" Lucy menggeleng dengan dingin lalu kembali berusaha untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Lama kelamaan Natsu sadar, Lucy tidak menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali. Bukannya tidak ingin, namun ia tidak bisa! Dengan secepat kilat Natsu segera berlari ke Lucy lalu menggendongnya ke atas tempat tidur dan memeriksa kaki Lucy.

"Kau lumpuh, ha?" Tanya Natsu sambil memeriksa kaki Lucy, Lucy hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak peduli. Natsu melepas syal kesayangannya lalu melilitkannya pada kaki Lucy yang tampak mengeluarkan darah.

"Oi, kau tak mendengarku?" Lucy mendengus kesal lalu melihat mata onyx itu dengan dingin. "Bukan urusanmu"

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu, kok!" Lagi-lagi Natsu mengeluarkan grins khasnya, ada apa dengan pemuda ini?!

"Sudah, hanya sayatan kecil. Apa rasanya sakit?" Lucy menggeleng lalu dilihatnya kakinya yang sudah dibungkus syal milik Natsu itu.

"Aku tidak dapat merasakan kaki ku, jadis biarpun kaki ku putus. Aku tidak peduli!"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Kau kan masih bisa berjalan!"

"Ng? Apa kau bodoh?! Apa kau ingin mengejekku karena kau dapat menggunakan kakimu untuk berlari sepuas hati sedangkan aku tidak bisa?!"

"B-bukan begitu. Kau kan masih bisa berjalan menuju harapanmu…"

"Apa maksudmu?! Sudahlah, keluar dari kamarku dasar kau bodoh?!"

Melihat Lucy yang menjadi Erza kedua, Natsu pun merinding namun ia coba tahan rasa takutnya lalu didekatinya Lucy yang mentapnya penuh amarah. "Na-namamu siapa?"

"Apa perlu kau mengetahuinya?!"

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku punya tugas sekolah untuk melakukan sensus penduduk, jadi aku harus menanyakan identitasmu terlebih dahulu!"

"Tugas pelajaran apa itu?" Tanya Lucy, Natsu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal karena ia bingung harus jawab apa. "Tugas IPA, mungkin?" Jawab Natsu asal-asalan.

"Dasar BAKA! Mana mungkin IPA belajar tentang sensus penduduk dan juga apa arti kata 'mungkin' itu?!" Bentak Lucy sambil melempar bantalnya pada Natsu, Natsu menghindar dan mengambil bantal yang tergeletak di lantai itu.

"Hehe, maaf" Ucapnya tertawa hambar dengan wajah polos.

"KELUAR KAU!"

**XXXXXXX**

Natsu menghela nafas pelan bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas Levy yang keras seperti orang sedang kesal. "Natsu, kau mengacaukannya!"

"Ah, gomen gomen!"

"Apa kau pikir minta maaf itu cukup?!" Balas Levy tapi kemudian saat melihat Natsu tanpa menggunakan Syalnya membuat Levy heran karena syal itu tidak pernah lepas dari leher Natsu.

"Mana syal kesayanganmu?" Tanya Levy, Natsu melihat lehernya yang sudah tidak dikalungi syal itu lagi membuat dirinya terheran-heran lalu menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Syalku ketinggalan di rumah temanmu!" Levy menghela nafas berat lalu menolh pada Natsu.

"Lusa akan ku kembalikan, besok aku akan kerumahnya lagi,kok. Jadi kau tenang saja…"

"Tidak, biar aku yang mengambilnya sendiri-" Ucap Natsu pelan membuat Levy terkejut. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Lucy nanti kalau ia membawa si pengacau itu lagi?!

"Dia sepertinya menarik…" Lanjut Natsu.

'Dan juga, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya tapi… dimana ya?' Sambung Natsu dalam hati sambil memutar balik fikirannya.

**XXXXXXX**

Hari berangsur malam, langit yang indah dihiasi bintang-bintang dan sinar bulan mulai menemani indahnya malam itu. Suasana menjadi sepi di jalanan kota dan hening di berbagai tempat.

Lucy membaca novel yang tadi dibawakan oleh Levy untuknya. Perlahan Lucy menjadi bosan dan menghempaskan buku itu ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat kakinya yang dibalut oleh syal kotak-kotak milik pemuda tadi.

"Berjalan menuju harapan? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya…" Lucy tiba-tiba tersentak melihat syal itu, ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Syal pemuda tadi?! Dasar, ia pasti akan kembali untuk mengambilnya?!" Lucy memegang syal yang menghangatkan kakinya itu lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Dia teman sekelas Levy, kan? Berarti besok Levy yang akan mengembalikan syal ini padanya. Lucy tersenyum lega, lega karena pemuda itu tidak akan datang lagi. 'Atau dia akan datang malam ini untuk menjemput syal ini?' Lucy menggeleng lagi. 'Tidak mungkin, orang gila macam apa yang mau datang kerumahku pada jam 10 malam hanya untuk sebuah syal?' Batin Lucy berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar semacam suara aneh dari jendelanya dan tepat saat ia melihat matanya membulat sempurna.

"Bisakah aku mengambil syal milikku yang ketinggalan disini?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hwaaah! Bagaimana? Jelekkan? Yuuri jadi ragu… Yuuri berharap sambutan baik pada fic gaje ini (n.n) . Lanjutkan…? Yah… Baiklah, Arigatou untuk minna-san (n.n) tolong kritikan dan sarannya di kolom review ya, Minna-san! (n.n)**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**Arigatou,**

**Yuuri Ryushizaki**


	2. Me?

**Yuuri-chan kembali lagi *(n.n)* Adakah yang merindukan Yuuri-chan? (~-3-)~ Baiklah Yuuri-chan lnjutkan saja, ya! Ini dia…**

**.**

**I own this Fic**

**.**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Walk to You**

**Chapter 2 : Me?**

* * *

Lucy mengkedipkan matanya berulang kali, tidak percaya dengan yang sedang ia lihat. Pemuda itu datang malam-malam hanya untuk sebuah syal? Percayalah, Lucy tidak tau bahwa syal itu sangat berharga bagi pemuda pinky itu. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya tak peduli dengan pemuda yang berdiri di jendelanya sekarang.

"Oi! Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Kembalikan syalku!" Teriak pemuda itu meloncat turun dari jendela dan berjalan pelan menuju Lucy. Lucy masih mempertahankan posisinya sampai akhirnya pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Lucy, mengejutkan gadis blonde berparas cantik itu.

"Syal ku" Gumam pemuda itu jelas terdengar oleh Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy mendengus kesal lalu membuka kain yang membalut luka nya yang tidak terlalu parah. Lucy melempar syal itu ke arah Natsu dengan kasar dan ditangkap pemuda itu dengan santai. Seketika ia tersenyum kecil, ia berjalan ke hp Lucy yang berada di atas ranjangnya tepatnya di pojok kiri bawah ranjang gadis itu.

Lucy melirik Natsu yang bergerak menggeliat di dalam kamarnya melalui ekor matanya, ia tak ingin menatap pemuda itu langsung melalui iris karamelnya yang indah itu. Lucy melihat Natsu yang menggeledah hp nya. Malas berurusan dengan pemuda itu, Lucy hanya diam tak memberontak. Tampak olehnya Natsu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung.

"Kenapa hanya ada 3 kontak yang ada di dalam hp ini?" Tanya Natsu sambil memutar balikkan hp tersebut dan sesekali ia memukul hp itu ke atas tempat tidur yang amat empuk. Lucy mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia juga tidak tau. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide cemerlang di kepala Natsu, ia tersenyum licik lalu kembali menoleh pada Lucy.

"Kau kesepian? Tidak ada teman untuk sms-an?" Tanya Natsu lagi, membuat gadis itu risih. Natsu mengutak-atik hp Lucy yang sebenarnya ia memasukkan nomornya ke dalam hp Lucy yang berwarna biru muda itu. Lucy melirik Natsu, penasaran dengan yang Natsu perbuat terhadap hp satu-satunya.

"Kalau kau kesepian, cukup kirim pesan padaku, maka aku akan langsung membalasnya!" Kata Natsu melihatkan hp Lucy pada pemiliknya sambil mengukir grins khas miliknya pada wajah imut pemuda itu. Kini, Lucy berusaha merebut kembali hak miliknya, ia berusaha mengambil hp itu dari Natsu namun gagal. Natsu terus mempermainkan gadis itu. Gadis itu mendengus lagi lalu diam dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Kembalikan hp ku!" Pinta Lucy, Natsu mencibir ke arah Lucy membuat gadis itu semakin kesal. "Ambil kalau kau bisa! Ayo!" Natsu membawa hp itu bersamanya ke sudut ruangan. Lucy turun dari ranjangnya dan menaiki kursi rodanya, di arahkan kursi roda itu ke sudut ruangan tempat Natsu berada. Setelah sekian lama, Hap! Lucy berhasil mendapatkan hpnya kembali dari orang yang ia pikir orang gila.

"Ah! Padahal aku ingin bermain lebih lama denganmu!" Ungkap Natsu, Lucy mengibas-ibaskan tangannya seraya mengusir Natsu. Natsu melihat Lucy dengan polos.

"Pergi dari kamarku! Shoo! Shoo!" Ucap Lucy seraya mengusir pemuda polos itu dari kamarnya, pemuda itu malah berlari ke ranjang Lucy lalu berbaring di atasnya. Lucy menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke arah ranjangnya lalu memukul-mukul Natsu dengan tangannya sambil menggumamkan 'pergi!' secara berulang kali. Natsu menggeleng pelan membuat amarah gadis itu keluar. Aura hitam mulai mengelilingi tubuh gadis itu membut Natsu ketakutan.

"PERGI!" Teriak Lucy, dengan tergesa-gesa Natsu melompat dari jendela Lucy lalu berlari melewati gerbang rumahnya. "GUNAKAN PINTU, BAKA!" Sorak Lucy pada pemuda yang sudah hilang dari penglihatannya. Lucy tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya pemuda itu tersenyum kecil padanya.

Lucy menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya dengan pelan. Ia melihat kontak di hp nya itu secara berulang-ulang. Ia ragu antara menekan mengirim pesan atau delete. Tak terasa senyuman kecil mulai terlihat dari wajahnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu tak beraturan dari seseorang yang terdengar seperti Coco.

"Lucy-hime! Aku akan masuk!" Coco masuk dengan membawa bermacam-macam benda tajam bersamanya, ada pisau, gergaji dan lain-lain. Ia seperti me-waspadai sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang.

"Aku mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam, apa yang terjadi hime?"

'Ah… Haruskah aku mengatakannya?'

**\\**||**/**

Lucy menggeledah hp nya, yah… hanya sebatas itu lah pengetahuan hp nya tentang pemuda pinky itu.

'Natsu the Fire Dragon

68xxxxxxx'

Perlahan Lucy menekan tombol pesan dalam hp nya. Ia diperbolehkan untuk mengirim pesan kalau dia sedang kesepian atau bosan, kan? Ya, itulah yang kini Lucy rasakan.

'To : Natsu the Fire Dragon

Kalau pergi dari rumahku, gunakan pintu, BAKA!?'

Send… Setelah beberapa lama menunggu jawaban, akhirnya hp Lucy bergetar pertanda ada balasan dari sang penerima.

'From : Natsu the Fire Dragon

Berarti lain kali, aku boleh ke rumahmu,kan? :p'

Lucy tertawa kecil lalu membalasnya dengan sedikit keras pada hp nya.

'To : Natsu the Fire Dragon

Enak saja :p Siapa yang memboleh kan mu?'

Drrttt… Drrrt… Balasan kembali terlihat, hp itu bergetar lagi. Dengan cepat Lucy mengambil hp itu lalu membaca pesannya.

'From : Natsu the Fire Dragon

Kau yang memperbolehkanku :p Ngomng-ngomong, kenapa hanya ada 3 kontak dalam hpmu? Kalau ditambah aku sih jadi 10… Eh? Maksudku 5… ya sudahlah, kenapa?'

Lucy tertawa kecil lalu menggumam 'baka' untuk si penerima, ia kembali mengetik hpnya pelan lalu tersenyum lembut.

'To : Natsu the Fire Dragon

Aku tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali mereka, aku dikurung di kamar ini sejak umur 6 tahun, Natsu…? Namamu Natsu, kan?'

Lucy menunggu balasan yang tak kunjung datang, apa mungkin ia sudah tidur ya? Itu yang sempat terlintas di benak Lucy sementara. Lucy menggeleng pelan lalu kembali melihat hp nya yang ternyata sudah ada pesan baru.

'From : Natsu the Fire Dragon

Kalau kau kesepian dan butuh teman, panggil saja aku maka aku akan langsung tancap gas kesana! Hohoy! Kalau kirim pesan ini, lama-lama tanganku jadi pegal juga… Kenapa kau tidak menelpon ku saja? Pulsaku sudah sekarat… hehe'

Lucy menggumam kata yang sama lalu tertawa kecil. Ia melihat tombol panggil itu dengan ragu. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan memanggil seseorang melalui telepon genggam itu, apa ia yakin?

Lucy menghela nafas berat lalu menekan tombol panggil itu dengan ragu-ragu. Tak lama ia mulai mendengar kata pembuka dari orang di seberang. Lucy tersenyum hangat dan membalasnya.

"Baru kenal sudah telpon-telponan, kau itu aneh ya?" Ucap yang di seberang, Lucy mendengus kesal dan terdiam sebentar. "Siapa yang menyuruhku untuk menelpon, ha?"

"Hehe… Gomen… Gomen! Ternyata kau itu cukup mengasyikkan juga ya!"

"A-Aku? Asyik?"

"Ya! Apa kau baru tau? Bahwa gadis bernama Lucy itu cukup aneh? Baru kenal sudah mengirim pesan! Haha!" Terdengar tawa dari seberang, Lucy juga ikut tertawa kecil lalu membalasnya.

"Aku… bosan! Jadi apa aku salah?"

Mereka berdua pun larut dalam perbincangan hangat antar sahabat yang telah dipertemukan kembali. Apakah mereka tidak mengingat masa kecil mereka yang bahagia itu?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gomennn pendek banget! Chap depan Yuuri-chan panjangin deh! Gomennasai yo! TT_TT**

**Arigatou Silent Readers, readers, author senior, flamers dll. Arigatou minna-san karena sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic Yuuri-chan ini *(n.n)***

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**Arigatou,**

**Yuuri Ryushizaki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou Minna-san (n.n)Langsung aja ^^**

**.**

**.**

**My Fic**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Walk to you**

**Chapter 3 : Run!**

* * *

.

.

**LUCY POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, membiarkan cahaya matahari untuk terlihat oleh mataku. Aku mulai duduk dari posisi awalku, seraya melihat ke arah jendela. "Sudah pagi, ya?" Ucapku meraih telepon genggam yang ada di atas meja disamping tempat tidurku. Aku melihat banyak pesan yang telah menunggu untuk dibuka.

Semuanya berasal dari pengirim yang sama. Ya, Natsu. Beruntung aku tidak terbangun akibat pesannya tadi malam.

TIIT… TIIIT..

Hp ku kembali bergetar, tunggu dulu… Aku mulai membaca rincian pesan yang aku piker dikirimkan tadi malam. Bukan, dia baru saja mengirimnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Nama kontaknya terlalu panjang!" Komentarku pada kontak yang Natsu buat kemarin. Aku pun mengubahnya menjadi '**Natsu**'.

'**From : Natsu**

**Hoi! Aku ada di depan rumahmu!**'

'**From : Natsu**

**Keluarlah dari kamarmu, Luce!**'

'**From : Natsu**

**Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?**'

'**From : Natsu**

**Aku menunggumu~**'

Aku tertawa kecil ketika membaca pesan-pesan ini. Bodohnya aku, aku kan baru mengenalnya! Tetapi… kenapa aku merasa sudah dekat dengannya, ya? Aku meletakkan kembali hp ku lalu menggerakkan tubuhku ke atas kursi rodaku.

Menggerakkan kursi roda itu ke arah jendela. Dapat ku lihat Natsu sedang duduk di atas salah satu penjaga rumahku… APA?!

"NATSU?!"

Pemuda itu melihat ke arahku lalu melambai pelan. Dasar?! Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?! Aku segera mengambil hp ku lalu mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuknya.

'**To : Natsu**

**Pergi dari rumahku atau aku siram dengan air mendidih?!**'

Ku lihat dia mulai merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil hp nya. Dia membaca pesanku lalu tertawa, mou… Apa yang lucu?

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" Soraknya dari bawah. Kalau saja ayah mendengarnya, maka tamatlah riwayat Natsu. Aku memanggil Coco lalu menyuruhnya untuk membawa air yang baru mendidih.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil air mendidih itu lalu menyiramkannya pada Natsu yang ada di bawah dan BYYUUUURR! Aku sukses mengenainya. Dia mendongkakkan kepalanya, melihatku sambil tersenyum lebar membuatku familiar.

Aku kembali mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuknya. Dia membacanya lalu tampak berfikir sebentar. Akhirnya, ia meninggalkan rumah ini juga… Aku menoleh kepada Coco yang keheranan. Aku segera menutup mulutnya karena tampaknya ia akan berteriak dengan keras.

"Shh… Dia itu Natsu, teman baruku!" Bisikku pada Coco. Coco mengangguk pelan lalu aku melepaskan tanganku darinya. "Jadi, Lucy-hime mau bercerita sesuatu?"

**End of Lucy POV**

**(~))000((~)**

Lucy mengusap pintu itu dengan pelan lalu menghela nafas berat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela dan tersenyum kecil. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah kebebasan.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Lucy menegang, Lucy mendapatkan suatu ide yang sangat beresiko. Lucy membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati dan saat telah terbuka dengan sempurna, Lucy memajukan kepalanya lalu melihat ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat apakah situasi aman.

Lucy menggerakkan kursi rodanya maju ke depan pintu lalu berbalik dan mengunci pintu dari luar. Lucy dengan pelan, mengarahkan kursi roda tua itu menuju tangga. Pikirannya mulai berjalan kembali setibanya ia di dekat tangga.

Disini tidak ada tangga khusus untuk pengguna kursi roda, kan? Jadi, jika dia tetap bergerak di atas tangga, maka Lucy akan ketahuan dengan mudah. Lucy menggeleng lalu menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Disampingnya terdapat lukisan, Lucy dengan cepat mengambil lukisan itu lalu bergerak ke tangga yang lain. Lucy melemparkan lukisan itu dan dengan cepat kembali ke tangga yang tadi. Ia menuruni tangga itu, walaupun suara yang ditimbulkan cukup keras, tapi para pelayan dan penjaga tidak akan sadar karena lukisan yang jatuh tadi berhasil menyita konsentrasi mereka.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, Lucy pun akhirnya sampai ke lantai dasar. Lucy dengan lincahnya menggerakkan kursi yang mempunyai roda itu ke arah pintu. Dengan rasa bahagia menyelimutinya, Lucy memegang gagang pintu itu. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang sedang menarik rambutnya dari belakang. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"A-ayah?!"

Ayah Lucy dengan penuh emosi melayangkan tangannya ke arah pipi Lucy. Lucy hanya diam, tak melawan. Datanglah Coco dan ibu Lucy ke tempat peristiwa. Coco berlari menuju Lucy lalu memeluknya bertujuan untuk menenagkan Lucy.

"DASAR BODOH?! APA KAU BERTUJUAN UNTUK KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI?!" Teriak ayahnya dengan volume teramat keras, sang istri hanya memegang bahu suaminya pelan. Lucy memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap ayahnya dengan penuh amarah.

"KAU ITU YANG BODOH?! APA KAU BERTUJUAN UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN MENYEKAPKU DI DALAM SANA, HA?!" Balas Lucy dengan tak kalah kerasnya. Wajah Jude sudah merah karena marah lalu hendak menampar Lucy untuk kedua kalinya, tapi kali ini… Coco yang menggantikan Lucy.

"Tuan! Tolong jangan terlalu kasar pada Lucy-hime! Kasihan Lucy-hime!" Bela Coco, Jude dengan cepat menarik tangan Coco lalu mendorongnya ke belakang. Jude memajukan langkahnya dan memegang tangan Lucy.

"Selamat, Heartfillia-san! Kau berhasil membuat ayahmu TERAMAT MARAH!" Ucap Jude sambil meremas tangan Lucy membuat pemiliknya meringis kesakitan.

"Jude! Hentikan!" Lerai Layla melepaskan tangan Jude dari Lucy secara paksa. Layla melirik Lucy yang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menuruti kata ibu dan ayahmu? Kami ingin agar kau—"

"Menderita" Lanjut Lucy singkat. Layla berusaha mengelak namun dengan cepat Lucy memotong perkatannya lagi. Coco dapat melihat aura kesedihan yang mendalam pada Lucy.

"Kalian berdua mengurungku di dalam sana selama 10 tahun, melarangku untuk bertemu orang lain, membuatku menderita dan… kalian tau? Aku merasa seperti hewan! Diperlakukan sebagai hewan peliharaan! Di kurung dan… kalian tidak tahu rasanya kan? Selama 10 tahun di kurung di dalam kamar oleh orang tua sendiri agar derajat mereka tidak jatuh. Orang tua macam apa kalian ini?!"

BAARAAK!

Lucy terlempar dari kursi rodanya, Jude memanggil dan menyuruh para pelayan pribadinya untuk mematahkan kursi roda itu. Dengan penuh air mata, Lucy melihat alat satu-satunya yang membuatnya dapat berpindah tempat sekarang sudah rusak, di rusakkan oleh ayah kandungnya.

Lucy menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jude melemparkan serpihan-serpihan besi itu pada Lucy. Lucy menangis sambil memegangi serpihan-serpihan besi itu. Sedangkan ban dan besi-besi yang besar sudah dibawa pergi.

Jude berjalan menuju kantor pribadinya kembali dengan penuh emosi. Layla mengikuti Jude dari belakang, akan tetapi tiba-tiba semuanya terhenti karena terdengar suara kaca pecah. Seorang anak lelaki dengan tangan penuh luka masuk dan berlari ke arah Jude.

Ia memukul Jude dengan kuat hingga Jude terjatuh dibuatnya. Lucy terkejut dengan Natsu, kedatangan dan kelakuan pemuda itu dilakukan dengan tiba-tiba, tak ada yang menduga bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Para penjaga mulai menghalangi Natsu, tapi semuanya jatuh berlutut pada Natsu karena kehebatan pemuda itu.

"Mungkin aku terlalu jauh, ne?" Ucap Natsu pelan dengan seringaian kecil. Natsu berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah Coco. Mengulurkan tangannya dan Coco menerimanya. Natsu berjalan pada Lucy lalu jongkok di depan gadis itu.

"N-Natsu?"

"Hehe, aku tidak suka melihat seseorang disiksa, terlebih oleh ayahnya sendiri. Perlu bantuan untuk berdiri?" Ucap Natsu lembut. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya dari Natsu. Coco pergi membantu Jude dan menenangkan pria tua itu, lalu Coco meminta bantuan pelayan yang lainnya untuk membawa tuan dan nyonya Heartfillia manuju ruang pribadi mereka.

Natsu, masih dengan posisi yang sama, berbalik membuat Lucy menoleh padanya. "Perlu tumpangan?" Tanya Natsu dengan sopan. Lucy bergerak menuju punggung Natsu lalu membiarkan Natsu mengangkat tubuhnya.

Natsu menaiki tangga yang ada di ujung ruangan itu. Selama di perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Lucy hanya diam saja. Walaupun sebenarnya ia mempunyai banyak pertanyaan untuk pemuda berambut salmon itu.

"Hari ini ternyata hari libur. Para murid kelas 1 diliburkan karena kelas 3 sedang ujian." Ucap Natsu menjawab salah satu pertanyaan Lucy. Lucy merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Natsu dengan tenang.

"Karena mendengar kata libur, aku berencana mengajakmu bermain. Eh.. ternyata sedang ada masalah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk medengarnya dulu. Hehe" Sambung Natsu dengan tertawa kecil di bagian akhir. Lucy menegakkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana cara kau menembus penjagaan rumah ini?"

"Mudah, aku hanya memukul mereka satu persatu lalu mereka pun tergeletak tak berdaya!" Natsu membuka pintu kamar Lucy lalu masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Natsu menutup pintu itu dan merebahkan tubuh Lucy di atas ranjang besar.

"Oi, namamu Luce, kan?"

"Bukan, tapi Lucy"

"Luigi?"

"Lucy!"

"Baiklah Luce,..—"

"Lucy!?"

"Ah terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan! Baiklah Luce, jam berapa biasanya si Levy datang ke rumahmua?"

"Um… Jam 3 ku—"

"EH?! Berarti hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi?!"

Lucy menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran, Natsu dengan tergesa-gesa melihat melalui jendela, tampak Levy dengan pemuda berambut hitam pekat.

"Doushita no, Natsu?"

"Kalau Levy sudah datang berarti… Aku harus pulang, Jaa—"

"Nande da yo?" Tanya Lucy, Natsu terlihat sedikit gugup dan memegang kerah bajunya sendiri. "Aku mengatakan pada Levy bahwa aku membantu ibuku hari ini agar aku tidak mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersamanya. Kalau dia tau… Maka aku akan mendapatkan nilai 0"

"Levy tidak sejahat itu kok! Sudahlah, dia pasti mengerti!" Ucap Lucy menangkan Natsu. Lucy memegang pipinya yang sudah agak kering.

'Sejak kapan aku mulai berhenti menangis?' Lucy menoleh pada Natsu yang tampak kahawatir dengan kedatangan Levy. Lucy tersenyum manis pada Natsu, walaupun Natsu tidak melihatnya.

'Sou ka, aku berhenti saat Natsu mulai menggendongku ke kamar'

TOOKK! TOKKK!

"Lu-chan?!"

Natsu langsung menjadi tegang dan melihat ke arah pintu dengan kaku. Ia tersenyum gugup saat melihat Levy dan Gajeel.

"Konnichiwa Lu—NATSU?!"

**(~))000((~)**

"Tampaknya anak tadi yang membuat Lucy nekat keluar dari kamarnya!" Ungkap Jude sambil memukul meja dengan keras. Kini, hanya ada Jude dan Layla di dalam ruangan tersebut. Layla menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melihat suaminya.

"Jude…"

"Kita harus meningkatkan keamanan dan pertahanan rumah ini atau anak itu masuk lagi?! Ah tidak itu saja, aku akan memasukkan Lucy ke tempat dimana ia tak bisa kabur lagi!"

"Jangan katakan kalau—"

"Ya, aku akan memasukkannya ke ruangan 'itu'" Jude duduk di atas sofa, di samping Layla. Layla menunduk, mengingat semua perlakuannya terhadap Lucy.

"Apa kita ini tidak terlalu jahat sebagai orang tua?"

Jude terkejut mendengar pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari Layla, Jude tersenyum lembut pada istrinya lalu membelai rambutnya. "Tidak, kita melakukan ini demi kebaikan anak kesayangan kita"

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Hanya 'Hontou ni Arigatou' yang dapat Yuuri katakan (n.n) semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini. Jaa ne~ (n.n)**  
.

Mind to Review?

Arigatou, Ryushizaki Yuuri


End file.
